The Darkness Within My Soul
by mch2012
Summary: Ichigo and the others believe that with Aizen's death, everything would go back to normal; but when Orihime begins acting weird, it puts everyone on edge and distrupts the peace. What really happend to Orihime while she was held captive in Hueco Mundo?
1. Stay with Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Tite Kubo.

_Author's note: This fic is taking place after the death of Aizen. All of the characters believe that their days of fighting are all over and begin to look at each other in more of an adult's perspective. Ichigo and his human friends are out of high school and are all around the ages of 17-18. The characters will also be OOC at times. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Stay with Me<strong>

She kneeled down and watched her power do its work. The orange light covered his deep wound, slowly healing it as he laid on the brown tattered mat that Kisuke allowed them to use. She watched him lay there with his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. Her dark brown eyes traced the outline of his face and then rested on the orange tangled mess he called hair. She fought the urge to take out a comb from her purse and comb out all of the knots. Her eyes roamed further down away from his head and down his chiseled arms to his magnificent six pack, where just a few inches away was a deep wound he received from battle which she was currently healing.

He sighed and turned his head, startling the poor girl who's face became stark red. He sat up on his elbows careful not to cause any damage to the wound that was currently being healed. A smile plastered his face as he looked over the girl's shoulder and out of the window. Looking out at the warm blue sky felt like the heavens were promising an everlasting peace. There weren't going to be anymore hollows, Arrancars, or anymore sadistic world ending monsters such as Aizen. "It's finally over." Saying it out loud made it seem even more realistic. He couldn't believe that it was all over. It was just four years ago when he first received his soul reaper powers and now four years later it was all over. What did this mean? Would he have to return his powers or are they his to keep? What would become of his friends and of Soul Society? All of these questions lingered at the back of his mind, and for once that's where he wanted to leave them. He just wanted to have one moment, this moment to believe that his days of fighting have finally come to an end. There would be no more unnecessary bloodshed or loved ones being put in harms way. He could finally return to a normal life. _'Normal...back to my normal life.'_

He let out another sigh but this time it was more of an impatient kind of sigh as he stared at the healing wound. "Almost done?"

"Y-yes." Was her only reply as she timidly brought her hands away from the wound and stood to her feet. He too stood to his feet and cracked the stiffness out of the bones in his neck and back. "Ah feels great!" He bent down to pick up a green t-shirt and quickly put it on. "Thanks Orihime."

She smiled at him and began gathering her things to leave. Just as she began to step out of the door, Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her from venturing any further. She didn't know why but her heart had skipped a beat at the moment when he touched her. She slowly turned around and watched as Ichigo took his hand off of her shoulder and placed it on the back of his neck as if he had a bad itch in need of scratching.

"Umm...where are you headed?" He didn't know why he was asking her this question as if it was any of his business, but he didn't want her going home where she would once again be alone. Her parents were gone and so was her brother, she had no one to return to. In all that time they spent together fighting side by side, he felt that she was family. He and all of the others were family even if they didn't act like it at times, they all shared a strong bond that could not be broken.

Orihime was on the verge of answering his question when a soft yawn escaped her mouth. She blushed out of embarrassment and looked at the ground as she began to talk, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "It's been a long day so I guess I'll head home and rest for awhile."

Ichigo nodded his head in a disapproving matter. "You're always welcomed to stay at my house."

She looked up at him shocked that he would suggest such a thing, as her heart beat increased and her palms became sweaty. _'Ugh why am I acting like this!'_

Ichigo saw the hesitation in her eyes and began to think of things to say to persuade her to stay with him. Truth be told he felt very uneasy thinking about Orihime staying alone. With all of the things that happened throughout these years, he knew that everything took a greater toll on her. She had to use every ounce of power she had in her over and over to heal her friends who were on the brink of death many times. He knew that sometimes she preferred to fight but she was the healer of the group and without her what would happen to them? They relied on her too much and he could see that all of that was getting to her. Not only that, but Orihime was also held captive in Hueco Mundo for quite a long time. Who knows what that bastard Aizen could have done to her! By all means he wasn't going to allow Orihime to stay by herself, at least not for now. _'When she becomes mentally stable enough to take care of herself, then I'll allow her to go back home.'_

"Yuzu and Karin would love it if you came to stay with us! They adore you, you're like an older sister to them. And my dad wouldn't mind it at all!" Ichigo hoped that she'd say yes. He didn't want her causing any harm to herself while she was alone. Being around family, his family would be good for her health.

Orihime didn't know what to say. She didn't want to intrude upon Ichigo and his family and have them feel as if they had to take care of her. But then again she's always had people to take care of her throughout these four years. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu, they all took care of her and made sure she was always out of harms way.

She didn't know why she was still hesitating. Her heart was telling her no begging her to say yes but her mind was telling her that she was older now and could fend for herself. Looking over at Ichigo, she noticed that his brown eyes were pleading with her to say yes. _'He really wants me to stay huh?' _She smiled nervously as her heart rate increased for what seemed like the fifth time today. "Are you sure they wouldn't mind?"

Ichigo felt like jumping with joy he wasn't sure why but he just did. He thanked the heavens for the decision she just made and tried to keep his cool as he walked over and grabbed the bags she was carrying. "They wont mind...they wont mind at all."


	2. Dinner As A Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner As A Family<strong>

Ichigo stuck his key into the door to his house hoping that his father was either asleep or not at home. _'Please let my old man be asleep.'_ Ichigo pushed the door open and allowed Orihime to walk in first. She walked past him bowing her head slightly in respect for his gentleman-like gesture.

The smell of food made her stomach grunt telling her that she was hungry. Orihime stepped out of her shoes and walked into the kitchen where Yuzu and Karin were setting the table. "Hello." The two girls glanced up and in unison replied "Orihime-Chan!" as they ran up to greet her.

Ichigo washed his hands and made his way over to the oven to peek inside and see what was cooking. Karin slapped his hand away and closed the oven. "It's not done yet so go get cleaned up, and we'll call you when it's ready." Ichigo sighed and went to take a look into the sitting room to see if his father was in there. The room was empty but the television was on showing a groovy soda commercial. Ichigo went back into the kitchen and watched as Orihime helped the girls finish preparing dinner.

"Hey where's dad at?" Karin didn't look away from the tomatoes she was cutting as she began to answer Ichigo's question. "He's upstairs taking a n-" "Ichigo son is that you!" Karin was cut off as her crazy energetic father came jumping down the stairs.

"Ichigooo!" He jumped on Ichigo pulling him into a head-lock. "I've missed you so much son!"

Ichigo pushed his father off of him and stood up cracking his stiff neck. "Jeez dad take it easy on me will ya!"

Ichigo's father turned away from him as something or someone gained his attention. "Orihime-Chan!" She smiled and gave the man a hug before returning to cutting the carrots for the soup.

Ichigo tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently waiting for the meal to be done, when he remembered that he had to inform them of Orihime's stay. "If you guys don't mind...Orihime will be staying with us for awhile."

Yuzu and Karin both screamed with excitement and their father jumped with joy. "Ichigo it's about time that I showed you "the box!"

Ichigo stared at his father confused of what he was trying to say. "The box?"

His father nodded and ran upstairs to retrieve the black shoe box that he kept hidden under his bed. He raced back downstairs with it and gently placed it down on the counter as if something fragile and sacred was in it. "I saved these just for you my son, and now is the best time for them to be put to use!" He winked and nodded his head towards Orihime.

Ichigo slowly slid the lid off of the box and peeked inside blushing at what he saw. "You filthy old man!" Ichigo launched the box at his father's face causing the old man to fall to the floor.

Orihime looked over as the contents of the box slipped out. She blushed at the sight of small colorfully wrapped packages labeled '_Condoms_' that covered the floor.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his tangled hair pulling out all sorts of grime and filth. He glanced over at Orihime who was adding sugar to the soup she was making. "I'm going to take a shower, call me when the food is ready." Ichigo made his way upstairs, rolling his eyes at his father as he passed by him. Ichigo's father jumped up and placed the packages into the box before chasing Ichigo up the stairs. "Son these are for you if you need them they'll be right in the closet on the top shelf. Ichigooo!"

Orihime was happy that she decide to stay here. It was way better than being all alone at her house. She tasted her soup and decided that it needed an extra kick of something so she added cinnamon. "There that should do the trick!" She tasted it again and felt that it was perfect.

The girls began placing the food on the table as Ichigo and his father came downstairs. They all took their seats at the table and began to dig into the food laid out before them. Karin and Yuzu complimented Orihime for her soup while Ichigo and his Father argued over something they had both seen on a television show. Orihime smiled at the scene before her. Everyone eating together as a family...her family.


	3. Dream Vs Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Tite Kubo.

Author notes: Voices written **_Like this_**belong to otherworldly beings

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Vs. Reality<strong>

Orihime laid in her bed staring out of the window near the far side of the room. She silently cursed at the moon which reminded her so much of the time she spent held captive in Hueco Mundo. Aizen had to be the reason why she was having these nightmares every night. They scared the shit out of her! Every night since the day Aizen died, she'd wake up too scared to fall back asleep no matter how exhausted she was. Her dream would start out all normal and beyond calm and then out of nowhere all hell would break loose.

_'Orihime ran towards her brother Sora who was laying in the shade reading a book. She didn't know why but she felt like bothering him. It angered her that on such a nice beautiful day like this, he'd chose to read a book. A book! Orihime snatched the book out of Sora's hands and ran as fast as she could through the park. "Orihime give it back!" He stood up and began chasing her. She looked back and seen the huge smile he had on his face. That made her day, she was happy to see her brother enjoying himself for once. She stumbled over a branch that was on the ground and dropped the book in the grass. As she reached down to get it, her brother grabbed her arm stopping her from doing so._

_She looked up ready to apologize for her childish antics, but instead she froze. Her brother's eyes turned black and blood poured out of his mouth. The blue sky turned pitch black and the water from the sea stopped moving. The park that was once filled with luscious green grass and wild children running everywhere, was now a dead barren wasteland. Her brother fell to his knees and crawled towards her reaching out for her to grab his hand. "Orihime help me!"_

_She backed away and quickly stood to her feet as she began to hear laughter in the direction she was running from. She kept running until she heard a feminine voice call for her to come to it. **"Orihime come here! I promise you I won't hurt you...oh who am I kidding I will hurt you! I'll slit your throat and watch you bleed to death!"** The voice giggled as Orihime ran faster to get away. Orihime felt drawn to the voice and her soul ached to get a closer look, but she was too afraid. 'What am I afraid of? This is just a dream right?'_

_Orihime was too caught up in her thoughts to notice the hollow standing in front of her. She screamed as it launched itself at her. "Please Orihime don't scream!"_

_The hollow grabbed her leg with its claws digging deep into her flesh. She screamed louder and fell to the ground using her arms to try and get away._

_**"Stupid, stupid, stupid girl I told you to come to me!"** The feminine voice spoke louder this time with more venom in her voice._

_Orihime closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could hoping that someone, anyone would come to her rescue._

That's when she woke up sweating profusely and extremely scared to close her eyes again. Too afraid to move or get out of bed, she just stared out the window watching as the moon went down and the sun came up. She was extremely exhausted and if she was near a mirror she was sure that she would see heavy bags under her eyes.

Orihime pulled the sheets off of her and got out of bed with what little energy she had. _'I need a shower, a nice cold shower.'_ She stood to her feet ready to make her way to the bathroom, when she felt an excruciating pain in her left leg. She looked down and couldn't believe what she saw. There were deep claw marks covering the lower half of her leg...


	4. No Control

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Tite Kubo.

Author notes: Voices written **_Like this_** belong to otherworldly beings

* * *

><p><strong>No Control<strong>

He leaned up against the counter eating an apple as he watched her stroll into the room. Her long orange hair was wet causing it to become wavy. She wore a pink t-shirt that seemed a little too small for her breasts which were barely covered. The sweat pants she wore hugged her hips and covered her long slim legs, outlining her perfect figure. Ichigo's eyes made their way back up to her breasts where they lingered for awhile. His mind became filled with all sorts of dirty thoughts as his member began to harden. _'Shit!'_ Ichigo looked down as if remembering that he was only wearing boxers. His hardened member stuck out looking as if it was going to poke a whole through his boxers at any moment. He quickly took a seat at the table and scooted his chair close enough so that his lower half couldn't be seen.

Orihime made her way into the kitchen trying her best not to limp. No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't heal the claw mark on her leg. Maybe it was from the lack of sleep she had that she didn't have enough energy to heal the wound. Since it couldn't be healed just yet, she cleaned it and bandaged it. As she entered the kitchen, she noticed that Ichigo was the only one home.

"Where is everyone?" Orihime grabbed a green apple out of the basket and went to join Ichigo at the table.

Ichigo slid his chair over some, too nervous to be so close to her as he answered her question. "Uhh my dad's at work, and Yuzu and Karin are out playing soccer with some friends."

Ichigo watched as Orihime took a bite out of her apple. He noticed that she was wearing make-up today and even though she looked amazing, he preferred her without it.

Orihime could feel Ichigo's eyes on her and it made her extremely nervous and uneasy. _'I hope my make-up looks fine.'_ She was only wearing a little concealer to cover up the dark eye bags under her eyes that told of her sleepless nights. And if that didn't work, she added some black eye liner and some peach eye shadow to take the attention off of her eye bags.

**_'He wants you!'_** Orihime looked away from her apple and towards Ichigo. "Huh did you say something?" He shook his head. "No I didn't say anything."

Orihime smiled and returned to eating her apple. _'What the hell am I going crazy now too?'_

Ichigo tried to think of anything but the girl sitting in front of him. _'Soccer, baseball, melons, breasts...crap no not breasts!..Flowers, juice, cars, breasts big soft...Dammit!'_

Orihime finished her apple and went to toss the core into the waste bin when she heard that voice again. **_'He wants you Orihime! He wants your body, let him have it! Let him make sweet love to you!'_** Orihime frantically looked around the room to see where that voice was coming from. It sounded too familiar, she remembered hearing it from somewhere. **_'He's so handsome! Just let him touch you and then I'll go away!'_** The voice began to giggle causing Orihime to panic. This was the voice she had heard in her dream the other night.

"Orihime are you OK?" Hearing Ichigo's voice brought her back to her senses. "Yeah I'm fine." She tried her best to give him a smile but failed miserably as she turned and headed back upstairs, ignoring the pain in her leg. She entered her room and gently closed the door behind her, falling to the floor as tears began to stroll down her cheeks. "What is wrong with me?"

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as Orihime went upstairs. His swollen member began to go down as he gathered his thoughts together and began to focus on things other than Orihime. _'Maybe asking her to stay was a bad idea.'_ He stood up and looked at the clock on the wall. It was way past noon and here he was lounging around in his underwear. _'I should be out having fun, enjoying life!'_ He took a swig of orange juice and headed upstairs to take a shower and get dressed.

Orihime felt like she was loosing her mind as she sat on the floor balling her eyes out. _'Is this why Ichigo wanted me to stay with him? Is it that obvious that I'm going crazy?'_

The voice in Orihime's head laughed.** _'You're such a punk! If you keep ignoring what I tell you to do, I'll just have to do it myself! And trust me you don't want that to happen!'_ **The voice went silent leaving Orihime angry and confused. "Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!"

Ichigo was on his way to the bathroom when he heard Orihime crying. He quietly opened the door making sure to not disturb the crying girl. He seen her sitting there balling her eyes out, and walked further in wanting to know the reason for her crying. He kneeled down beside her on the blue floral carpet and tried to think of comforting words to say to her.

**_'He's right there! Kiss him Orihime! Kiss him!'_** Orihime tried her best to ignore the voice's command as her body began moving on its own accord. She moved closer to Ichigo so that their noses were almost touching. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his hazy brown eyes.

Ichigo didn't know what was going on but his heart skipped a beat as Orihime's face moved so close to his that he could smell the minty toothpaste on her breath. "Orihime?"

She brought her finger up to his lips to quiet him as she gently placed her soft plumped lips against his. He hesitated at first but soon joined into the kiss. Orihime slid her tongue out licking Ichigo's lips to try and get him to part them. He parted them, welcoming her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced against each other as the kiss became more passionate and much more needy. **_'See Orihime isn't this lovely!'_**

The voice broke into an outburst of laughter as Orihime regained control of her body and pulled away from Ichigo ending their kiss. She sat up wanting nothing more then to be alone. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me...Can you p-please go? I need to be alone right now." She turned her back towards Ichigo not wanting to discuss what just happened.

Ichigo stared at the girl's back confused about everything that just happened as he complied to her request. He stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Special Thanks to <em>himelove22<em> for reviewing every chapter so far! *smiles*


	5. Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Tite Kubo.

Author notes: Voices written **_Like this_** belong to otherworldly beings. Roles will sometimes reverse with Orihime's voice **_as this _**and the otherworldly being's voice written normally.

* * *

><p><strong>Visitors<strong>

Ichigo was still confused about the kiss that occurred between Orihime and him. It's not like he didn't like it, it was just something he would have never expected her to do. He wanted to talk about it, but every time he knocked on her bedroom door she wouldn't answer, so he figured that she must be asleep.

The doorbell rang, stopping Ichigo from knocking again on Orihime's door. He went downstairs wondering who the visitors could be. He opened the door and was surprised to see Rukia in her human guise. Her short black hair rested freely on her shoulders, and she wore a purple tank top with white shorts. Her lime green painted toenails shown through the sparkly red flip flops she was wearing on her feet. "Hey Ichigo!"

Ichigo laughed at her appearance wondering why she was dressed like that. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Rukia punched him in the arm. "Rangiku thought it would be nice if I changed up my look a bit. We spent all day shopping, and we even went to this place where these people clean and paint your toes and fingernails for you." Rukia lifted up her hand showing Ichigo her glittery purple painted finger nails. She then walked over and placed some of the bags she had sat on the floor, on to the table.

Ichigo eyed the bags she placed on the table. There had to be at least ten to fifteen bags full of expensive clothing. "Where did you get the yen to buy all of this stuff?"

Rukia pointed out the window and at Rangiku who was standing outside talking to a man. The man looked like he was around his thirties and he wore the suit of a business man. He was probably on his way home from work. Ichigo couldn't hear what the lieutenant was saying to him, but whatever it was the man nodded his head in agreement. Rangiku smiled and flipped her long wavy orange hair exposing her breasts that were only half hidden in the short pink dress she was wearing. The man seemed to be drooling as he reached into his pocket collecting the yen he had stored in it. He gave her all of it, and she gladly accepted it, kissing the man on the cheek before walking towards Ichigo's house.

"What the hell! Why did that man just hand her all of his yen?" Ichigo couldn't believe that some random man who had no relation towards the woman, would just simply hand her so much yen. What could she have said to make him willingly give her it?

The lieutenant walked into the house and made her way into the room where Ichigo and Rukia were in. She laughed at the expression of shock on Ichigo's face as he stared at the amount of yen she had in her hand. "What? It's not my fault these human men can't resist my charm. I simply ask for yen and they give it to me!"

Rukia nodded her head agreeing with her promiscuous friend. "She's been doing this all day, and I have yet to hear someone say no to her."

"Well if she asked me I'd say no!" Ichigo laughed and ducked as the lieutenant threw a coin at him.

"Well why are the two of you here?" Ichigo didn't mind that the two soul reapers came to visit him. In fact it actually made his day, he hadn't seen Rukia and the other soul reapers in quite some time. _'I should pay Soul Society a visit soon.'_

"Since you haven't been to Soul Society to visit us, we've decided to come and visit you. Rukia balled up her tiny fist and launched it at Ichigo's arm. He easily dodged it laughing as he caught the off balanced black haired lieutenant. Rukia blushed as Ichigo held her in his strong arms helping her back to her feet.

"I'm bored! Are there any places where I can get a drink?" Rangiku tapped her fingers on the table out of pure boredom. She didn't really want to come here, it was Rukia who insisted they'd stop by and pay Ichigo a visit. All she wanted to do was party and go shopping.

"How about we go get some of that soft cold milky stuff that melts in your mouth!" Rukia looked over at Rangiku and smiled, hoping that she would agree. Throughout the entire day, Rukia tried to avoid any places where Rangiku could get drinks at. She didn't want to return to Soul Society with a drunk lieutenant. She would not only be scolded for allowing her to drink, but everyone knows how Rangiku gets after she has had a few drinks.

Ichigo couldn't believe that with all that time Rukia spent in the world of the living, that she would at least know the names of things such as ice cream. "That soft cold milky stuff you're talking about is called ice cream. And yeah that sounds like a good idea." He looked over at Rangiku who was sitting in the chair with her head facing up towards the ceiling. Since she had huge white sunglasses on, he didn't know if she was awake or if she was sleeping. "Umm your treat?"

Rangiku sat up and shoved the coins and bills into her purse. "Well I cant return to Soul Society with all of it, so we might as well spend it all! But first I need a cup of Saki just one cup please!"

Rukia grabbed her friend by the arm and walked out the door with Ichigo following close behind. "No Saki! When we get back to Soul Society you can have all the Saki you want!"

The lieutenant whined about not getting her way. "Oh come on! Captain Hitsugaya is not going to let me drink, especially since I didn't finish my paperwork. He honestly thinks that I'm going to sit at a desk writing all day? Jeez for a kid he sure does act like an old man sometimes."

The three Shinigami walked into the busy streets of Karakura town. The town was busy as many people began to get out of work. Ichigo and the two lieutenants slowly walked pass a sushi bar that Chad worked at, peeking inside to see if he was working today. The place was filled with many hungry people eager to get a taste of the town's finest sushi. Ichigo spotted Chad behind the counter putting his fine knife skills to use. _'Too bad Chad is working today, I could use a guy to hang out with.' _

"Ooh Ichigo! Ichigo look!" Rangiku pointed down the street at a large two story building that was almost finished being built. It was dark grey with blue and green neon lights hanging off of the windows. There stood big letters at the top of the building, that looked like they were suppose to light up but they weren't plugged in yet. The letters read 'SEDUCTION'which probably stood for the name of the place. They walked closer to get a better look of this new addition to the town.

"It's a night club." Rukia pointed to a sign that stood out in front of the building, and began reading it off. "Come join us at the Grand Opening of Seduction this Friday night! There will be great music from our DJ Akihito Mori and delicious food and drinks. Please come out and enjoy yourselves!"

Rangiku screamed with excitement, startling a little girl who was riding by on her bike. "Sounds like fun I think we should go!"

Ichigo picked up his pace as the ice cream vendor came in view. "You two can go but I don't do night clubs sorry."

"Oh come on Ichigo! You're eighteen you should be out partying and enjoying your youth! You're not going to be young forever you know!" The orange haired lieutenant looked over at her friend hoping that she could help persuade Ichigo to come along with them. Rukia looked at Ichigo trying her best to look sad. "Please Ichigo…think of this as a celebration to the end of our fighting days. And besides we'll invite Renji along so then you won't be the only guy."

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "Well ok if you can get Renji to go then I'll go." Ichigo felt that was good enough since Renji would never agree to such a thing.

Rangiku ran to catch up with Ichigo. "Then it's a deal! If we get Renji to come then you'll come too!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and nodded at the woman. "Yeah sure whatever."

The three of them walked up to the ice cream vendor ready to spend all of the yen Rangiku made today.

* * *

><p>Orihime watched as Ichigo left with the two female soul reapers. She seen the way Rukia looked at Ichigo, and it saddened her but angered the voice in her head. <strong><em>'Hmm it seems we have competition Orihime! Don't worry I'll think of something…'<em>**

Orihime began yelling at the voice, she didn't care how crazy she looked right now. This voice was tearing her apart. "Think of what? What the hell are you talking about!"

Orihime still couldn't explain the kiss that occurred between her and Ichigo. She could still recall having no control over her body and that scared her. Whoever or whatever the voice belonged to was living within her, becoming a part of her. She didn't want to believe that was a possibility. She'd rather think that she was just going crazy then to believe that she had something, some entity living within her. She thought about telling Ichigo, but the voice told her that if she told anyone, she'll have to face the consequences. Orihime wasn't going to take that risk. If this entity could control her body and get her to kiss Ichigo, what else could it do?


	6. Surviving School

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Tite Kubo.

Author notes: Voices written **_Like this_** belong to otherworldly beings. Roles will sometimes reverse with Orihime's voice **_as this _**and the otherworldly being's voice written normally.

* * *

><p><strong>Surviving School<strong>

It was late at night, and Ichigo still hadn't returned home. It didn't bother her that he may still be out with the two lieutenants but it did bother the voice in her head. Orihime waited until the girls and Ichigo's father were fast asleep, before sneaking downstairs to the kitchen. She needed a few cups of coffee and she needed them now. If anyone were awake right now, they'd question why she was drinking coffee at this time of night.

Orihime was on her eighth cup. She never really liked the taste of coffee but it would have to do for now. There was nothing else here that contained caffeine, and it was too late to go out to a store and buy something. Orihime stared out of the window at the dim street light, while rubbing her swollen shoulder. She didn't want to go back to her bedroom until she could feel the caffeine in her bloodstream.

She hadn't slept in days and her body was at its limit, especially with what happened earlier. With all the crying she had done, her eyes were worn out and wanted to be closed badly. Orihime let her guard down and gave in to her overwhelming desire to sleep. She just wanted to close her eyes for a few minutes, giving them time to rest. She remembered reading somewhere that your body doesn't enter the 'deep sleeping stage' until at least an hour or so. She told herself that she wouldn't lay in bed with her eyes closed for that long.

As she laid there with her eyes closed, she began to hear someone knocking at her door. She told herself to get up, but her body didn't respond. Her eyelids would not open and all of her limbs felt heavy as if someone was holding her down. _'No I have to get up!' _Orihime tried telling herself she had to move but nothing cooperated. She began to feel that her attempts to awaken her body were useless so she laid there hoping that the darkness of her eyelids wouldn't fade away. The knocking went silent, and so did every other noise around her. Her mind was being pulled into a 'deep sleeping state', a state where she could dream.

'_Orihime was in her high school sitting at the desk she always sat in. Ichigo sat two desks in front of her, Uryu sat behind her, Chad sat next to her, and Rukia sat across from her. Ichigo sat at his desk talking to Keigo and Mizuiro, who were standing around him pointing at pictures out of a manga they were reading. Uryu sat at his desk sewing a pair of blue pants. Chad had his head down on his desk, most likely sleeping. Rukia was at her desk drawing a comic strip with bunnies. Orihime looked around the room and seen Tatsuki with her arm around Chizuru's neck, giving her a head lock. _

_Orihime stood up from her seat and shouted towards the ceiling hoping the voice could hear her. "I'm not falling for this again!" She was tired of these dreams, well actually nightmares which they turned out to be. She was done playing games with this voice that belonged to some unknown being living within her._

_**"Oh now you want to act tough! Well come and find me Orihime!" **The owner of the voice began to laugh allowing Orihime to use this time to follow the direction it was coming from. She walked out into the hallway cautiously, making sure nothing was out there. **"Hurry up Orihime, I'm getting impatient!"**_

_Orihime walked faster down the hallway as the voice became louder. She wanted to put an end to this and confront whatever was messing with her mind. She walked down the hallway leading to one door which was the office. She stopped and surveyed her surroundings. 'It cant be this easy.' Orihime was no fool, she knew that coming face to face with this entity wouldn't be such a simple task. The voice spoke louder as if whoever it belonged to was right beside her. **"Well don't just stand there! Come in come in!"**_

_Orihime gulped and slowly walked closer to the door with he floor creaking beneath her feet. The lights on the ceiling began to flicker on and off as she neared the door. She wrapped her hands around the door and slowly slid it open. She readied herself as if waiting for something to jump out at her but nothing did. The office was empty. Papers were scattered all over the floor and the chair behind the desk was slowly spinning as if a ghost was sitting in it._

**"**_**Sorry, I grew tired of waiting for you, so I left. Now I'm somewhere else so come and find me!"** An outburst of giggles rose in the direction that Orihime had came from. Orihime turned around and began walking back when suddenly the lights turned off. She was surrounded by nothing but darkness. "This isn't fair, I cant see!" Orihime began to panic, it was so dark that she couldn't even see her arms in front of her, as she held them out feeling around for something to grab onto. Anything from any direction would be able to pop out at her at anytime and she wouldn't be able to see it._

**"**_**Awe is the poor baby afraid of the dark? It's your fault for taking so long, and here in my world I like to reserve electricity!"** The owner of the voice laughed evilly startling Orihime.** "I'm giving you three minutes to come and find me Orihime. If you fail well you'll just have to fend for yourself!"**_

_Orihime didn't know what the voice was talking about but she knew it wasn't good. She began to walk feeling against the walls as she went. She no longer had her sense of sight so she had to rely on her other senses. **"Tick Tock Orihime!"**_

_Orihime walked faster, she didn't know what the voice had in mind but she didn't want to find out. The hallway seemed to have no end, as her feet began to grow tired as if she was walking for hours. "Where the hell are you?" Orihime was now the one becoming impatient. She just wanted to see what or who was behind that voice and end everything. **"Orihime you now have a minute to get to me!"** The voice sounded closer, and Orihime let out a sigh of relief thankful that she was almost there. She felt against the wall and found a doorknob and began to turn it. Once she opened the door, and the lights came back on._

_Orihime could now see, she looked into the room shocked by what she saw. The door didn't lead to a room, it led to another hallway. **"Thirty seconds!"** The voice shouted this time making sure that Orihime could hear the remaining time she had left. Orihime picked up her feet and started to run. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to make it in time, but she could at least try. She had a very bad felling that something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be something good._

_The hallway she was now running down was much different from the first one. This had large windows on both sides revealing the dark night sky, and it was longer, much longer. Orihime's legs gave out and she fell to her knees. _

**"**_**Oh Orihime you can do better than that! Too bad you're almost out of time!"** The voice began to count down the remaining time as Orihime began using her arms to drag her worn out body down the hallway. **"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1! Sorry Orihime maybe next time!"** The voice faded away and Orihime laid on the floor feeling hopeless, when suddenly the building began to shake. "What's going on? Is this an earthquake?" Orihime expected the voice to reply to her questions but it didn't. Orihime began to panic as if her life was in danger. Her adrenaline kicked in allowing her to use her worn out limbs, as she stood to her feet and ran down the hallway. She didn't know where she was running to but she knew she had to get out of the school._

**"**_**It's such a beautiful day out! Don't you agree Orihime?"** Orihime ignored the voice and continued running down the hallway, when something out the window caught her eye. She stopped running and turned so that she could look out both windows on either side of her. **"Well don't just stand there! Introduce yourself to my friends!"** The voice laughed off into the distance._

_Orihime couldn't believe what she was seeing. On both sides of her stood gigantic hollows walking towards the school. It was like the movie Godzilla but with a giant hollow who decided to bring along some of his friends. There were four, no six, maybe eight hollows on both sides of the glass. They began to howl as they grew closer towards the building._

_Orihime had nowhere to hide so her only choice was to continue running down the hall. Windows began to shatter on both sides of her as large white hands broke through reaching in to grab a hold of her. She ducked down on her hands and knees and began crawling. Glass shattered over her head as the hands broke through grabbing nothing but air._

_Orihime looked ahead as the hallway finally ended and led to a staircase. She crawled over to the staircase and sat down on a stair, resting her head against the wall. She felt that this was a safe area to rest at since there were no windows._

_Orihime felt powerless in these dreams. She couldn't do anything but run and try to avoid getting hurt. Every time she landed in this dream world, her hairpins that possessed her Shun Shun Rikka abilities disappeared. Her hairpins are her source of power just like a Zanpakuto is for Ichigo. Without them what could she possibly do but run? _

_Orihime never took on an enemy by herself, she either had someone there to aid her or someone intervened. Her powers didn't compare to Ichigo's and her other friends. Their powers allowed them to play the offensive role while she played the defensive role healing and shielding comrades. Of course when she needed to change roles, her power allowed her to do so but it wasn't enough to take down a powerful enemy._

_Orihime wasn't the fighting type. She was more of the peacemaker. She hated to fight and she hated to see her friends risking their lives. Maybe that's why her powers manifested into defensive types. She chose to be on the sidelines helping the injured instead of in battle. Maybe if she gained the will to fight, then her powers would allow her to take down stronger enemies. 'Why am I thinking about fighting? Aizen is gone so I no longer have to fight anymore.'_

_A small piece of the ceiling tile fell off and landed on Orihime's head knocking her away from her thoughts. The building was collapsing and she knew she had to get out fast. She stood up and began running down the stairs. The wall around her began to crumble as a large white hand made its way through the wall, and grabbed her by her legs. Orihime fell sideways and landed hard on her shoulder. The giant hollow wrapped its hand around her legs and pulled her out of the building through the hole it just created. _

_Once outside the giant hollow proceeded to toss her around as if she was a toy. Her body flew into the air only to land on another hollow's hand. They did this until she was in the hands of the hollow that was way bigger than the others. Its black body blended in with the night sky, allowing the white mask on its face and its white hands to remain visible. The hollow threw Orihime down. With its height, it felt like she was falling off a twelve-story building. Orihime screamed as she became closer and closer to the ground, she franticly moved her arms trying to grab something to stop her fall. Her hands felt something cold and hard and she grabbed onto it for dear life. It was the flag pole that stood out in front of her school. She tightened her arms around the pole and slowly slid down until she could feel her feet touch the ground. _

_Orihime began to run away from the school and into town. She had to get away from these hollows. They were trying to kill her, and if she died in her dreams then she would probably remain dead when she awakened. Once she was far enough, she decided to take a rest. She felt sick like she was going to pass out and the pain in her leg from the other dream began to make itself known. Her shoulder also hurt but not as badly. She moved it around thankful that it wasn't broken. _

_Orihime heard howling close by and looked up from the buildings she was hiding in between. A giant white hand was coming down on her fast, ready to make contact with her face. Orihime closed her eyes and put her hands over her face hoping to shield herself from the blow._

**"**_**Your weakness disgusts me!"** The voice spoke with so much hatred. Orihime opened her eyes thankful that the hollow's hand didn't connect with her face. She seen a flash of silver and white and then the hollow was gone. It rained ashes as if the hollow was incinerated. _

**"**_**How do you expect to defeat me when you can't even defeat these weak hollows!"** The voice was close too close. Orihime looked around as all of the hollows began to disappear one by one. Fast flashes of silver and white lit up the night sky where there was a hollow, and when the flashes ceased the hollow was no more._

**"**_**I'm more powerful than you Orihime therefore I should be the one in control! Not you!"** Orihime cringed at sound of the voice. She never heard it talk like this before. It was like it wanted to get rid of her. **"The next time you step foot into my world, don't expect to leave!"**_

No matter how many times Orihime tried to forgot what the voice said, she couldn't get it out of her head. Was the owner of the voice going to keep her asleep so that it could haunt her forever? Or is it planning to kill her so she wouldn't be able to wake up at all? Orihime didn't know what was going to happen if she fell back asleep and she sure didn't want to find out.

Orihime drunk the last bit of her coffee, and decided to head back upstairs before Ichigo came home. She pushed in the chair and heard something fall beneath the table. She bent down and picked up a bag that someone had to have dropped. She reached inside and brought out a short black and gold dress that looked too revealing. It was definitely not something she'd wear. It had to belong to Rangiku who had a taste in stuff like this.

**'Take it! Ichigo would love to see you in it!'** Orihime hadn't heard the voice all day since her dream and hearing it now only brought back the memories of what it said to her. Not wanting to anger the voice, she put the dress back into the bag and carried it upstairs with her.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: "<strong>On My Mind<strong>" coming soon!

Special thanks to: _himelove22, nypsy, immorallnjustice, bluewitch143, Boobie-Chan_ for your wonderful reviews! *Smiles*


	7. On My Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Tite Kubo.

Author notes: Voices written **_Like this_** belong to otherworldly beings. Roles will sometimes reverse with Orihime's voice **_as this _**and the otherworldly being's voice written normally.

* * *

><p><strong>On My Mind<strong>

It was late. Too late. Ichigo didn't want to go home and disturb his family from their slumber. He looked into the bright blue eyes of the small black poodle he had in his arms. It was wide awake and full of energy as it ran around in a circle chasing its tail. He didn't understand why Rangiku would buy this puppy knowing that it couldn't enter soul society. She was its true owner not him. Even though he hated having to take care of the dog, he knew that it would liven up his household when he brought it home. His sisters would adore it, his father wouldn't mind, and Orihime would love it too. She loved animals.

Ichigo plopped down on the brown sofa that would serve as his bed for the night. He was staying over Chad's house. He hadn't hung out with Chad for over a week and felt that they needed some catching up to do. Also he didn't have anywhere else to go. Uryu left with his father to learn more about his family, Mizuiro was out of town, and Keigo had moved away. That only left him with Tatsuki, the Vizards clan, and Kisuke; and he had many reasons why he didn't want to stay with any of them.

Chad threw Ichigo a can of soda before plopping down on the small armchair next to him. They sat in silence for a while watching info commercials until there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be at a time like this?"

Ichigo sat up wanting to get a look at whoever it was at the door. Chad went over and opened it already knowing who it was. A tall woman with short black hair walked in and took off her shoes. She was beautiful, large grey eyes, freckles, and a smile that could brighten anyone's' day. She wore a white and black work uniform with a red tie hanging from the collar of her shirt. It was the uniform of a bartender. The woman put her black leather coat in the closet and then walked over towards them, yawning and stretching her arms out.

"I'm so tired; I had to learn how to make new drinks to sell for Friday. Whoever said being a bartender was easy lied." The woman walked over towards the puppy, without noticing that Ichigo was also in the room.

"Aww what a gorgeous puppy!"

She rubbed its soft black coat and kissed it on the nose.

"What's its name?"

The black haired female looked over at Chad who shrugged towards Ichigo. "It's his."

The girl turned to face Ichigo, embarrassed for having not seen him. Her brown freckled cheeks turned pink.

"I'm sorry. My name is Ramona, it's nice to meet you Ichigo."

She brought out her hand allowing Ichigo to shake it. He grabbed her soft small hand and gently shook it.

"I can't believe I didn't notice you when I first arrived. Your spiritual pressure is immense!"

Ichigo glanced over at Chad demanding to know who or what this girl was. She looked normal and her vibe was normal, and yet she's talking about sensing his spiritual pressure. Chad cleared his throat.

"Ramona is my roommate; she's here studying abroad from Spain."

Ramona nodded her head in disagreement and went over to sit on Chad's lap.

"I'm more than just a roommate."

She winked and then glanced over at Ichigo who was still trying to comprehend the comment she had made about his spiritual pressure. Ramona felt the unease coming off of Ichigo, and decided it best that she'd explain everything to him.

"I've had this ability since I was a little girl. I can sense things, supernatural things. My sister's ability was greater; she could sense and see things."

Ramona sighed and she looked down at the floor, debating on whether or not she should continue.

"One night my sister said she had seen something, a monster like creature standing outside of our window. I could sense it and it was the most terrifying and disturbing feeling I've ever felt. I've never felt so terrified in my life! I was frozen in place, I couldn't move no matter how loud my sister yelled at me to. It was like a heavy weight was placed on top of me, holding me down so that I couldn't move."

Her fists balled up and she looked up at Ichigo with tears forming in her eyes.

"My sister pushed me out of the way before it could grab ahold of me. It grabbed her instead. I- I couldn't see anything except my sisters body slowly disappearing as she screamed out in pain. I think it ate her, it had to, I could no longer sense her. The strong spiritual connection we shared was no longer there anymore, that's how I knew she was gone for good. All that I could sense was evil pure evil and then that too vanished. Whatever got rid of it came too late."

Ichigo nodded in understanding making sure she knew she didn't have to continue. This woman before him must have lost her sibling to a hollow, but Ichigo couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling he had about her. He felt that she was lying about something but he just couldn't figure out what it was.

Ramona cleared the tears from her cheeks and replaced her sad pout with a smile.

"That's why I'm here. I've dedicated my life to learning more about the supernatural, and hopefully enhance my sensing ability. I use to be able to sense the amount of spiritual pressure a person has just by walking next to them. Ever since that day, evil presences can sometimes overshadow my ability to sense it. I want to see what my sister seen that day, and I want to learn how to defeat such creatures."

Ichigo smiled and cocked his eyebrow.

"Well you've come to the wrong place. I can assure you that there's nothing evil here."

There haven't been any instances of hollow appearances since Aizen's death. Nothing evil or problem-some. Ramona jumped off of Chad's lap and onto the floor grabbing the small puppy that was biting away at the carpet.

"Well that's odd; I've sensed something evil in this town ever since I landed here. I've told Chad about it too but he says he doesn't sense it. Whatever it is, it's strong enough to cover up Ichigo's spiritual pressure."

Chad shrugged and glanced over at his orange haired friend, who looked as if he had too many surprises for the day.

"Don't get too worked up over it Ichigo. It must not be strong enough since we can't sense it, and when it shows its face it'll wish it never had."

Ichigo slowly nodded trying to understand everything he's heard. Ramona walked off into the kitchen to find the puppy something to eat.

"Well I don't know what your definition of strong is, but from my experience this thing is strong; Strong enough to lead me here to this town that's for sure."

The puppy yipped as Ramona placed a bowl of mushy leftovers down for it to eat. She walked back into the room and joined Ichigo on the sofa.

"Enough about this monster talk. Tell me about yourself, why are you here? Did 'ya girlfriend kick you out?"

Ramona smiled and looked at Ichigo through her big grey eyes.

* * *

><p>Orihime stared at the clock on the wall as its ticking grew louder; reminding her that Ichigo hadn't come home yet. It was 4a.m. The night sky was slowly becoming overcome by the pink and purples of the rising sun.<p>

'Where could he be?'

Orihime didn't feel safe knowing that Ichigo was not home. It felt like something was missing, a part of her was missing.

**'Maybe he's with Rukia...'** The voice in her head shouted the thought, scaring Orihime back to reality.

"I just need to take a walk some fresh air will be good for me." She grabbed her pink sweater that was lying on the bed and put it on.

Orihime zipped up her sweater as a cold breeze blew its way under, making her shiver. Birds began chirping away making it known that the sun would soon rise.

Orihime rounded the corner towards the playground. The swings slowly moved back and forth as the wind gently pushed them. It was nice to be out of the house it made it easier to fight off the urge to sleep. Orihime sat on the small black bench admiring the beauty of being outdoors. The smell of fresh cut green grass, the feel of the gentle sea breeze blowing through her hair, oh how she missed all of this.

"Hey check this out!"

A large man in a black biker jacket walked over to the bench where Orihime sat at. His hair was laced with green highlights and he smelled strongly of alcohol and tobacco. He waved to his other friends who were standing over at the bar across from the playground, to come over.

"Look at this sexy lady! Hey babe whatcha doing out so late?"

The man stood in front of Orihime as the other men stood around her as if to block her way of escape.

"I was...ummm...just taking a walk. If you don't mind I should be going home now."

Orihime stood up and tried to squeeze her way past a much smaller man who looked as if he didn't belong with this rough and tough group of men. His eyes were gentle and you could tell he had a kind heart, but hanging out with the wrong group kept him from showing it.

"You're not going anywhere!"

The guy with the green hair pulled Orihime by the hair and threw her down on the bench, getting on top of her before she had a chance to get back up. His dirty hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. One of the other guys handed him a rag which he stuffed into her mouth. Orihime was too weak to fight back, she was so sleep deprived that her body was functioning at a mere ten percent. She didn't even know how she managed to make it to the park.

"You're just what I need right now babe! And you're not fighting back huh?"

The man let his hands roam down to Orihime's thigh as he leaned down so that his face was just inches away from hers.

"You must want it too huh?"

The man leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head.

'Ichigo...where is Ichigo!'

Tears began rolling down her cheeks, staining her tired and restless face. She knew that this time Ichigo wouldn't come for her rescue.

"Turn her head!"

The smaller guy walked over and grabbed Orihime's head, forcefully turning it so that her eyes met with the man's in front of her.

"Now where were we?"

The man placed his lips on hers, trying to force his tongue inside of her mouth.

'Ichigo I'm sorry for being so weak...' Orihime closed her eyes as the man began to unbutton his pants.

"I've been wanting some ass all week!"

'Ichigo I need you! Help me Ichigo! Please help me!'

Orihime opened her eyes to complete darkness.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Her voice echoed through the darkness making it sound eerie.

**_"Orihime!"_**

She turned around in the direction that Ichigo's voice was coming from.

"Ichigo? Ichigo is that you?" She flinched as a hand hit her shoulder.

**_"Yes I'm right here, grab my hand."_**

Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand through the darkness, holding it tightly as they walked out of the darkness and into a white room. The room had no windows and the sound of their footsteps bounced off of the walls creating a loud booming noise. Orihime looked up at Ichigo and was shocked to see a pale white face with wide yellow eyes looking back at her.

"You're not Ichigo!"

Orihime tried to back away but the person held on to her hand. The hand that looked as if it belonged to a man was now replaced with a pale white petite looking hand. It was a woman's hand. The woman backed away so that Orihime could see all of her. She resembled Orihime quite a bit, but her face was as pale as a ghost. Her long silver hair shimmered in the brightly lit room. She wore an orange kimono with black roses on it. Her long lean legs were also very pale. The woman smiled showing her long sharp white fangs.

**_"Surprise! Haha here's another surprise!"_** She reached into the front of her kimono and pulled out a blue hair clip.

"My Shun Shun Rikka!" Orihime reached her hand out then slowly drew it back.

The woman laughed and placed the hair piece in her silver locks.

**_"I think it looks better on me, don't ya think?"_**

The woman slowly walked towards Orihime showing her sharp teeth. Her footsteps echoed off of the walls growing louder with each step. The black roses on the woman's kimono became animated and began to wilt and blow off of the kimono, only to land on the white floor. Black petals filled the room with every step she took. Orihime stepped back until her back was against the wall.

"Ichi-"

In a flash the woman was in front of Orihime covering her mouth.

**_"Stop calling out for Ichigo it's fucking pathetic!"_**

A violent wind came roaring through the room making her silver hair fly everywhere.

**_"It's time to have some fun!"_**

The woman grabbed Orihime by the throat and threw her into the wall on the other side of the room. Orhime's limp body fell to the ground.

**_"Sleep tight!"_**

The woman laughed and flew out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Your skin is so smooth baby!"<p>

The man ran his hand down Orihime's stomach and rested them on her pelvic area.

"Are you ready?"

The man looked up at her as if he really cared what her answer would be.

Orihime sat up easily removing the man's grip on her arms.

"Are you ready?"

She kicked the man in the stomach causing him to go flying through the soccer net which was about a yard away.

"Whoa look at her eyes man! They're fucking yellow like a cat or something!"

The small man reached inside of his pocket and drew a knife. The other men followed and grabbed their weapons too.

"Kill this bitch!"

Orihime laughed and tilted her head back like a mad man.

"I'll show you how bitchy I can be!"

She kicked the knife out of the small man's hand and jumped in the air grabbing it before it got the chance to deal with gravity.

"Okay now I want all of you to come at me all at once!"

Orihime stood on the bench holding the knife freely in her hand. The men looked at each other baffled.

"Umm...you go first Jerry!"

The man with a red hat pointed at the smaller man. Orihime shook her head and in a flash she landed behind the man wearing the red hat.

"That's not what I asked for!"

She drove the knife deep into the man's back smiling as he screamed out of pure agony. The man fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth.

"What the fuck! Sh-shh-she just killed Shiro! You crazy bitch! I'm out of here!"

The men started to flee from Orihime as fast as they could.

"Aww come back and play!"

Orihime reached down and pulled the knife from out of the man's back. She then brought it to her lips and licked the blood off of it.

"There, nice and clean again."

Orihime aimed the knife at one of the men running and threw it, hitting her target. The knife went through the man's head and out of his eye, shattering his skull and causing severe damage to his brain. It was no doubt that he was dead.

"Haha two more to go! This is so much fun!"

Orihime ran after the two men catching up to them with ease. With a flick of her hand, an orange light formed a circle around the men stopping them from running any farther.

"Fuck! Don't touch the light man it fucking burns!"

The small man fell down to his knees and looked at her with tears falling from his eyes.

"Please I beg of you to have mercy on me! I have a wife and two kids! Please don't hurt me!"

Orihime smiled and walked towards the man so that he could see her expressionless face.

"Well you should have thought about that before you tried to let your friend rape me!"

Orihime clapped her hands together and the orange light covered the two men's bodies, then disappeared leaving nothing but a pile of ash.

Orihime felt someone staring at her from the rooftops, and giggled out of joy that someone was watching her. She looked up on the roof of the brown house and watched as a swift black shadow disappeared from it.

**_'Please don't leave them like this. Please try to heal them.'_**

The real Orihime had awakened but was still trapped inside of the surreal world within her troubled soul. Even though she couldn't control the actions of the being in control of her body, she could still express herself on what she believed was the right thing to do.

**_'Please, I'm begging you! Heal them! What will you do when the cops show up and create uproar about the crime scene laid out in front of them?'_**

"Please! Please! Oh shut the fuck up! You're an annoying little bitch! If you hadn't noticed, they were going to rape you dumb ass! This is why I'm going to be the new and improved Orihime very soon. You're too fucking soft!"

Orihime held both of her arms out causing another orange light to form. She created separate orange coffin-like barriers over the men before walking away towards the soccer field. Out of the ash formed arms and then legs, creating two bodies. The blood out of the other two men's bodies flowed back inside of them as their wounds began to heal.

Orihime approached the green haired man just as he became conscious.

"Please don't hurt me!"

Orihime reached down and grabbed the man's private, squeezing it as he cried out in pain.

"How does this feel baby? I wonder if I should rip it off and keep it for myself!"

**_'Please don't…You've had enough!'_**

Orihime let go of the man's parts, and tugged at his green and black hair.

"When I see you again, I will kill you!"

Orihime decided it was time to leave, sirens could be heard not too far away; and the men who were once dead were now back on their feet too scared to even talk amongst one another about what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Orihime turned on the shower, and undressed herself in front of the mirror.<p>

"Haha I could get used to this! But since I'm a nice person I'll let you say your goodbyes first. It's only a matter of time before you fall asleep for good! And when that happens, you'll be trapped inside there for good!"

Orihime stepped inside of the shower, and her bright yellow eyes were replaced with worrisome brown ones. Orihime quietly washed the blood from off of her arms, knowing everything that had happened while she wasn't in control. It took every ounce of her to convince the evil woman to heal the men that she had killed. Her words filled the woman's mind until she could no longer take it, and ended up healing the men.

Orihime was physically and mentally exhausted. She fell to her knees and allowed the water to spray over her.

'**Say your goodbyes now Orihime, because the next time I catch you in my world you will not escape! I promise you that! And your pleads will no longer fill my head while I'm in control. It'll be like you no longer exist!'**

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: "<strong>Her Last Day<strong>" coming soon!


	8. Her Last Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Tite Kubo.

Author notes: Voices written _**Like this**_ belong to otherworldly beings. Roles will sometimes reverse with Orihime's voice _**as this **_and the otherworldly being's voice written normally.

* * *

><p><strong>Her Last Day<strong>

Ichigo entered his house and let the puppy free to roam in its new home. The small black poodle ran into the kitchen where breakfast was being served. It ran in between Yuzu's legs causing her to spill the glass of orange juice she was holding.

"Ichigo you let a dog in!" Karin grabbed the puppy by its tail and held it in the air.

"He's ours; a friend gave him to me." Ichigo grabbed the poor puppy and handed it to Yuzu who had her arms open to grab it.

"I always wanted a puppy! Does he have a name?" Ichigo nodded his head.

"No so how 'bout you give him one".

Yuzu smiled and hugged the puppy as it barked to be put down.

"I shall name you Aka!"

"Aka?" Ichigo cocked his eyebrow and looked at his sister. "Why Aka?"

"I like the name Aka..." Yuzu stared down at the floor, upset that Ichigo didn't like the name she had given the puppy.

"I think the name Aka is adorable." Orihime made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast that was sitting on the table.

Yuzu smiled, glad that someone else agreed with her. "Ohayo gozaimasu Orihime-chan!"

"Ohayo." Orihime sat at the table and began eating her toast.

Ichigo couldn't help but to look at her. He was quite disappointed to see that she wasn't revealing too much today. She wore long blue pajama pants and a white long sleeved shirt. Ichigo looked up to her face and was shocked to see her wearing sunglasses.

Orihime could see Ichigo looking at her so she smiled and talked before he could say anything. "I've been having migraines lately. The light is my worst enemy right now."

Yuzu walked back into the kitchen holding the puppy in one arm and a toy in the other.

"There you are Aka now you have a friend." She placed the toy down which happened to be a familiar stuffed animal that Ichigo and Orihime knew too well. Orihime reached down and grabbed the puppy, allowing Kon to get away.

Yuzu eyed Aka as he licked Orihime's rosy cheeks.

"He's so adorable! We have to go shopping and buy dog stuff. Like food, toys, a place for him to sleep, and other things he'll need."

Orihime spit up some of her orange juice as she rushed to speak.

"I'll go with you. I could use the fresh air!"

Orihime thought that the journey outdoors would refresh her senses. The sun beating down on her already sweaty body was instead exhausting her. Her body was covered under a heavy olive green sweat suit which was the only thing she had which could cover the scars from her nightly torment.

"Orihime are you alright?" Yuzu looked back at Orihime whose walking began to become slow and unsteady.

"I'm al-" Darkness clouded her vision before she could even finish her statement. Orihime could feel her body falling backwards, and could hear the sounds of people rushing over to help her. Then there was nothing, Orihime had passed out.

"Are you alright? You took quite a fall." Orihime smiled at the young man who was holding an ice pack against her head. He had shiny black hair which he had to occasionally run his fingers through, to keep from getting in his eyes. He was buff and you can clearly see his chiseled abs through the red button down shirt he was wearing. The buttons at the top were unbuttoned showing only a small portion of a tattoo that he had on his chest. He was a gorgeous man, whose dark grey eyes showed that he too had a mysterious side.

"I hope you're alright to walk. I bought us some snow cones. Yuzu smiled and handed Orihime the strawberry flavored ice.

" Yes I'm fine, thank you." Orihime took a bite out of her snow cone and stood to her feet. She extended her free hand to the young man to thank him for helping her.

He grabbed her hand and shook it gently. "The next time you fall I promise I'll be there to catch you." And with that he left.

* * *

><p>Orihime followed Yuzu around the pet store. She didn't want to walk back to the house when the pet store was only a block more away. As they made their way down the animal aisle, she began to think otherwise. Dogs backed away in their cages, growling as the orange haired woman walked pass. The large green eyes of the black cats followed every movement she made around the store. The birds screeched and flew crazily around in their small cages.<p>

"I wonder what's troubling the animals." A woman and her husband stood in the aisle curious as to what was causing the animals strange behaviors. Their daughter who was around the age of 4, peeked from behind her mother's leg, as the orange haired female made her way pass them.

"Orihime look at this!" Yuzu ran towards a small display that had fancy dog collars. Yuzu held up one that was turquoise in color and had shiny black gems in the shape of hearts all around it.

"This is adorable!" Yuzu turned to see the price tag and grew saddened at what it showed. The price was way too much for her budget.

"I guess I'll start saving up for it." Yuzu smiled and placed the collar back on the display. Orihime stood there looking at the collar. It was beautiful but it was priced ridiculously. There was no way that Yuzu would be able to afford it even if she did try saving her money. Orihime walked away from the display and continued following Yuzu who continued to place things inside of the cart.

"Excuse me ma'am. Excuse me!" Orihime turned around to face the woman who was addressing her. She was young probably around the age of sixteen. Her bleach blonde hair was braided off to the side where it sat against her right shoulder. She scowled at Orihime while looking her up and down, chewing on her gum obnoxiously.

Orihime smiled at the young girl while trying to ignore her cow -like chewing.

"Yes?"

"I saw you take that collar!" You stood around it for some time!" The girl folded her arms and stood upright as if she was trying to intimidate Orihime.

"I would never do no such thing as steal!" Orihime gasped as the young girl laughed and brought out her hand.

"I saw you place it into that purse of yours, now hand it over or I will call the police!" The girl shouted to purposely gain the attention of the other customers. The store only had a few people in it all of which were too intrigued by the uproar the animals were making, to pay any attention to the stealing accusation.

"How dare you accuse me of stealing!" Orihime opened her purse and emptied all of its contents onto the floor.

"Where is this collar you speak of?" Orihime eyed the girl waiting for a response.

"My apologies ma'am." The girl turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand.

Yuzu bent down to pick up the contents that was in Orihime's purse, but Orihime blocked her from doing so.

"No Yuzu! I want her to pick everything up and place it back into my purse." Orihime let go of the girl's arm and stood there waiting for her to do so.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The girl laughed and brushed pass Orihime, making her way towards the register.

"Orihime!" Yuzu stood there in shock as Orihime leaped over and grabbed the young girl by her hair. With a good grip on the girl's braid, she dragged her back down the aisle to where the items of her purse lay.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Orihime let go off her hair and stood hovering over her as she proceeded to place the items back into the purse.

The walk home was one of awkward silence until Yuzu noticed that Orihime was no longer wearing her sunglasses. Her eyes were red and she had large dark bags underneath them. Yuzu began to think that her lack of sleep was probably the reason for the out of character behavior she had portrayed back at the store.

"I thought we were heading to the pet store?" Orihime eyed Yuzu confused that they were walking back towards the house.

"We already went to the pet store... Are you alright?" Yuzu stared worriedly at the orange haired woman before her.

"Umm... Yeah I must have blacked out for a bit. I'm fine now don't worry." Orihime smiled.

"I don't think you hit your head that hard when you feel. Have you been getting enough sleep?" Yuzu watched as Orihime felt for her sunglasses which were no longer on her face.

"Yeah... I try to." Orihime didn't want to lie to Yuzu nor did she want to worry her. Although Orihime knew that she needed help and soon, she didn't know who she could turn to. She hated burdening other people. Yuzu accepted the response, and understood that Orihime was troubled by something but did not want to discuss it.

Once at the house, Orihime made her way upstairs and to her room. She hurriedly undressed herself to be relieved from the hot deathtrap she wore. As soon as the olive green pants fell to her ankles, something dropped to the floor. Its black gems glistened as the sun hit it. It seemed to be some sort of collar, and a rather expensive one. Orihime kicked it under the bed and continued changing her clothes. She then opened the window to let the small breeze ease its way in.

"I don't remember anything after I fainted; I suppose that was your doing."

**'Indeed it was. Ooh the fun I had!'**

"Why was I not able to watch your actions?"

**'I thought you'd know the answer to that. I could not find you to capture you for good this time. You must have landed into another part of your subconscious that I do not have access to...yet! Hahaha but surely that will not happen again!' **

Orihime's thoughts lingered on what the entity had said. Where was this part of her subconscious where the entity could not reach her? And how could she go there again? With this new discovery, Orihime had finally gained some hope that she had been looking for.

"Orihime?" Yuzu entered the room holding a small blue teacup in her hand.

"It's chamomile tea, it should help soothe the conflict you are having." Yuzu handed her the teacup and smiled, waiting for Orihime to take a sip.

"Thank you…Is it caffeinated?" Orihime accepted the tea but wanted to know if it would aid her in her fight to stay awake.

"I'm not sure…Orihime in the condition that you're in, it would be wise to get as much sleep as you can." Yuzu worriedly looked at Orihime. She wished the girl would elaborate more on the problem so that she could help more.

"Thank you for your concern but I am fine, don't worry yourself." Orihime smiled and took a few sips of the tea to please Yuzu. The tea had a weird aftertaste to it, but it was sweetened to her liking. Orihime gulped it all down, still parched from her dehydrating trip outdoors.

Yuzu took the empty teacup glad that there was not a sip left. Even though she did not know what was troubling Orihime, she was happy enough to be able to help her out in a small way. Yuzu walked downstairs to see why Aka was barking. She laughed as the little puppy jumped up and down on a somewhat annoyed Ichigo.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen to get himself a nice cold drink. He had just gotten back from a jog around the park. Although he no longer had to fight, he wanted to keep his body in shape.

"Hey what's this on the counter?" Ichigo noticed a strange yellow bottle with blue stars all over it. Inside was a white powered substance that had no smell to it. On the bottom of the bottle was Urahara written in small black letters.

Yuzu grabbed the bottle from Ichigo and placed it back into the cabinet.

"Karin got it from the Urahara shop. She needed something to help her sleep before her big soccer games. Before this, she'd stay up all night blabbering to me about bad things that could happen during the game."

"Karin isn't even here, what's it doing out?" Ichigo eyed Yuzu as he chugged down a bottle of water.

"Orihime told me that she's been having trouble sleeping lately, so I put some into her tea." Yuzu looked worried as she remembered seeing those heavy dark bags underneath Orihime's eyes. She also remembered the incident that occurred at the pet store and believed that it was related to her sleep deprivation.

"Is something wrong? Why hasn't she been getting any sleep?" Ichigo began to worry. He hadn't spoken much to Orihime since she moved in, and felt that should change. He'd spend all of tomorrow with her.

"Maybe she's still getting used to staying here. It takes a while for people to get comfortable in a new environment." Yuzu spoke slowly as if she was trying to make herself believe that was truly the reason.

Ichigo nodded and decided to leave the rest of his questions for the orange haired girl tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Orihime sat on the bed. Her limbs became very heavy and she didn't have the energy to stand back up. "What is happening to me?" Orihime fell back onto the bed, her eyes slowly losing their focus. "No I can't! I can't fall asl—"<p>

'**IT FEELS GREAT TO BE BACK!'**

* * *

><p>Thanks to all of those who have left me wonderful reviews! It is because of you all that I have gained the motivation to continue on with my fanfics. I really love you guys! *smiles*<p>

Next chapter **"A Night Out"** coming soon!


	9. A Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Tite Kubo; with the exception of Ramona and a few others to come (they are indeed figments of my own imagination).

Author notes: Voices written _**Like this**_ belong to otherworldly beings. Roles will sometimes reverse with Orihime's voice _**as this **_and the otherworldly being's voice written normally. Dreams, visions, or thoughts will be written '_in this manner.'_

Finally, I would like to remind all of you that this story will contain mature content not suitable for all readers, that is why it is labeled as such. So little ones please stray elsewhere.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Night Out<strong>

Ichigo was seconds away from knocking on Orihime's door, when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He returned to his room and curiously stared down the soul reaper.

Rukia sat against the windowsill and looked as if something was bothering her.

"It's Renji...he needs your help."

In a flash Ichigo had changed forms. It had been awhile since he had heard that someone needed his help, especially a friend. Everyone seemed to have their own things going on; too busy to even hang out now that there was no longer a reason to.

"What's wrong with Renji?" Ichigo quickly followed Rukia who was leading him to soul society.

The Seireitei was bright and sunny as usual. Soul reapers were scattered everywhere. Some transporting piles of paperwork, others training, and many just enjoying their leisure. Ichigo and Rukia made their way towards where Renji resided. Loud yells could be heard coming from inside, seeming as if the man was in grave danger. Ichigo raced in there curious to know what was going on.

"No not that! Anything but that!"

Ichigo frowned at the scene before him. Young female soul reapers surrounded Renji, with each of them holding different articles of clothing.

Renji shook his head in exasperation. "Do you want me to look like a clown?"

Ichigo stepped into the room annoyance clear on his face.

"What is going on? I thought you needed my help." He evilly eyed Rukia who was trying to slowly make her way out of the room. He stood in front of the doorway blocking her exit, and sighed heavily.

Renji grabbed a red silk like shirt and held it up.

"You're what they call "hip" right? Is this what the youth are wearing these days?"

Ichigo yanked the shirt out of his hands and brought up his fist landing it upon Renji's cheek.

"I was brought here to help you pick out a damn outfit?! Where the hell are you even going?"

Renji laughed and snatched the red shirt back from Ichigo.

"I must say that was a good punch, it caught me off guard! I'll have plenty of time to kick your ass later, so can we please get back to more important matters?" The crimson haired man turned to face two other women who were making their way in with another pile of clothes.

Rukia angrily shoved Ichigo. "How could you forget?"

Ichigo shrugged not understanding what his violet eyed friend was talking about.

"You told Rangiku and I that if we could convince Renji to come to that club place with us, that you'd also accompany us!" Rukia folded her arms in a matter of fact way.

Ichigo rubbed his hands over his face as if he was distressed. He had forgotten all about the club opening that he had agreed to attend. He made the agreement only because he thought that Renji would never agree to it. But here he was already picking out something to wear for it. Ichigo had planned to spend the day with Orihime. He was worried to why she hadn't been getting much sleep or even leaving the house as often as the rest of them. Ichigo was a man of his word and knew that he would have to push his day with Orihime for another time. He thought about asking her to go but Orihime was just not the partying type, nor was he or even Rukia for that matter. But he knew the timid girl would refuse to go. After agreeing on a red silk button-down shirt and black suede pants, Ichigo left to also get ready.

* * *

><p>Back in the world of the living, night was already quickly approaching. He had already forgotten how fast time flew by here while he was in soul society.<p>

"Huh what did I get myself into?" Ichigo turned the shower knob allowing the hot streams to come flowing down upon his orange mangled hair.

_'Why am I going to this club? I can't even dance. I don't drink..how will I act if I happen to get drunk? What if a woman approaches me...'_ Ichigo's mind wandered. He didn't know how to act in such a setting. With his duties of being a soul reaper, he didn't have the time to be a normal rebellious teenager. There was no sneaking off to parties, drinking alcohol with friends, or making out with girls. Ichigo just had better and much more important things to do.

"I can finally have you all to myself!" Orihime giggled and closed the bathroom door behind her. She had nothing but a white towel covering her bare body.

"Orihime! Wha-What are you doing in here!?" Ichigo hurriedly closed the teal shower curtain. He then reached for his towel but retreated in defeat, Orihime had already taken it.

"Tsk tsk tsk...I can't have you all covered up now." Orihime stepped closer towards the porcelain tub before letting the white towel fall to the floor.

Ichigo backed further into the tub, his back hitting the white tiled wall. His heart was racing and he had to ask himself whether or not he was dreaming. "Orihime? I'll be out soon, if you can just wait out-"

Orihime giggled as she slide the teal curtains out of the way and stepped inside.

_'That wretched girl wouldn't make sweet love to you but I will.'_

Ichigo was speechless. He just simply could not believe the scene before him. He and Orihime together in the shower? This timid girl that he's known for so long, had gotten the courage to do something as daring as this. Ichigo was completely shocked but that didn't stop his eyes from wandering.

_'What the hell should I do?'_

Ichigo grew short of breath as Orihime pressed her breasts against his chest.

"Orihime what has gotten into you?" Ichigo tried looking for answers on the young girl's face but it read nothing other than that of pure lust.

Orihime smiled at the feeling of Ichigo's manhood which rested against her thigh.

"Nothing yet." She felt satisfied with that answer which left Ichigo feeling terrified and unsure.

Orihime wrapped her arms around him, bringing their bodies even closer together. Her pink plump lips rested against his. Their mouths parted giving way for their tongues to intertwine. The feeling of need grew leaving them both wanting more. Orihime slowly began to rock against Ichigo who could feel the heat of a place that he knew he could not yet venture to. Although most of the blood in his brain had gone elsewhere, he knew that with sex can come about the creation of a new life. And that was certainly not something neither he nor she was ready for. The black box which contained the packages of condoms that his father had given him was in the closet down the hall. The closet which was right across from his father's room. He knew that if he even attempted to get one right now, he wasn't going to make it back.

Ichigo began to slowly pry his way from Orihime's grip, his hands savoring their last moments upon her soft silky skin. He hurriedly pulled back the shower curtain and quickly leaped out. Within seconds, he made his way out of the bathroom; leaving behind an angry Orihime in his wake.

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't believe what had just occurred. Besides the kiss between the two of them earlier in the week, they never really showed much affection towards one another. Well Ichigo just never realized that Orihime had such strong feelings for him. It was pretty obvious at times but when there is the world in need of saving, who has time to think about stuff like that? Orihime was a somewhat timid and respectable young woman, but the Orihime before him was bold and sexy. What could have possibly brought about such a drastic change?<p>

"Yuzu did say that Orihime hasn't been getting much sleep...I wonder if that has something to do with this." Ichigo reminisced on their shower encounter which occurred just moments ago, and noticed that Orihime looked perfectly healthy. She didn't have dark bags under her eyes or acted as if she didn't have much energy. Ichigo shook away the thoughts and began getting ready for his night out. He settled with a black collared shirt and a pair of Calvin Klein jeans with some plain black shoes. He didn't want to fancy it up and get a vast amount of attention as what Renji was hoping for. He just wanted a night out with faces he hadn't seen in a while. Ichigo spiked his wet orange hair up with some gel and felt that he looked decent enough for the grand opening.

Ichigo slowly stepped out of his room nervous that he'd catch a glimpse of the orange haired beauty. He looked down the hall and seen that her door was closed, but light shown under acknowledging that she was still awake. He was too embarrassed to apologize to her for running away. He was a man, although some may agree that he was a dumb one, he was still a man. One who passed up a wonderful opportunity. Ichigo sighed and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from off of the desk in his bedroom. He couldn't believe that he was being such a coward, but he didn't have the time to discuss what was going on between the two of them. Using the blue ink pen he wrote "Going to grand opening of SEDUCTION with Renji and others... Sorry...hope we can talk later." Ichigo felt the need to put that he had somewhere to be tonight, so that Orihime wouldn't feel as if he was abandoning her. He walked down the hall and placed the note under her door, before leaving out of the house.

* * *

><p>Orihime sat on the floor, rhythmically clicking the top of a red ballpoint pen. The white towel was still wrapped around her body. When Ichigo ran out of the bathroom, her need to be intimate with Ichigo, was replaced with anger. She was angry that she could not make this want to be pleasured go away. She wasn't used to feeling this extreme ache that lingered in the pit of her belly. Orihime wanted to be ridden of it and the only way that was going to happen was to find something to take her mind off of it.<p>

Just when she was on her way to torment some innocent man that she'd been eyeing from the window, she heard footsteps near her door. A white piece of paper came sliding in from underneath it. She walked over to examine it and smiled at what it read. She had just found a new activity that stirred her interest.

"A club huh?!" Orihime twirled around in excitement. This was just what she needed. What better way to release tension than to simply let loose and party it off.

"Wait…I need something to wear!" Orihime twirled over towards the closet. She disgustedly looked over most of the outfits that lined the rack, until her eyes caught ahold of something that was to her liking. It was a short black and gold dress. The dress that Rangiku had left behind after her shopping spree with Rukia. It had a long slit going down the middle which revealed the skin in between her breasts down to the tip of her belly button. Her breasts were covered but would quickly be exposed if someone were to pull at her sleeves. The bottom of the dress formed into a short mini skirt which had two gold shimmery patches that split the skirt into a pattern of gold, black, gold. Orihime stared at herself in the mirror admiring how the dress showed off her beautiful figure. It outlined her curves perfectly from her hips, down to her long slender legs. After fixing her hair and putting on a small amount of makeup, Orihime placed a pair of used red high heels that she had received from her distant aunt last Christmas, on her feet and made her way out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo you have to try this!" Renji placed a shot glass filled with a red liquid in front of Ichigo.<p>

"What is it?" Ichigo slowly brought the glass to his lips, smelling the faint smells of a familiar candy and some sort of hot pepper. He took a sip of it and scrunched his face upwards in disgust as the liquid burned his throat.

"No you must drink it like this." Renji snatched the glass from out of Ichigo's hands and brought it to his mouth, emptying the glass with one gulp. "Wooh! Now that's a drink!"

The two of them sat in a large booth that could easily seat eight people, within the VIP section. Somehow Rangiku had talked her way into obtaining access to the area. Ichigo smiled as he watched Rukia and Rangiku dance on the dance floor. Rukia timidly swayed to the music in her long blue gown that looked as if she belonged at a ballroom instead of a city nightclub. Rangiku twisted her hips confidently in her short red dress which could barely hold her breasts within it. Men flocked towards them but retreated once they seen the angry stares of Ichigo and Renji. Once the two women became tired of dancing, they hurried back to the booth to enjoy the cocktails that Renji began ordering.

A familiar face made its way towards the booth of soul reapers, and placed down more fancy glasses of alcoholic beverages. Ichigo cocked his head and stared at the girl trying to remember her name.

"Hello Ichigo!" She placed the glasses down on the table and ignored the curious glances from the others who were seated.

Ichigo nodded his head as the woman's name finally came to mind. "Hello Ramona. Everyone this is Ramona she's a friend of Chads. Ramona this is…"

Ichigo began introducing the soul reapers to the gray eyed girl, but something else had caught her attention. She stared off towards the bar where she sensed a strong ominous presence. It was the same presence that she had felt upon her arrival to Karakura town, but much stronger.

"I'm sorry Ichigo I must get back to work! It was nice meeting you all." Ramona quickly walked away eager to know where such a strong spiritual pressure was coming from. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her palms became sweaty, making it harder for her to hold on to the beverages that she was serving.

"Wow! Now that is a woman!" Renji gulped another shot of the red liquid as he stared over at the commotion surrounding the bar. A gorgeous woman who seemed to have had way too many drinks, was standing on top of the bar counter seductively swaying her hips. Men flocked towards her offering to buy her drinks and complimenting how enticing she looked. Woman slowly walked off the dance floor with apparent jealousy plastered all over their faces, as they rolled their eyes and whispered into the ears of other jealous females.

Rukia shook her head in disagreement towards Renji's comment. "Clearly you do not know a real woman when you see one." The purple haired woman sighed and joined the stares that were directed over towards the bar.

Ichigo followed and what he saw brought him to his feet. The woman swayed with the music, her long orange hair flying seductively in and out of her face. The skimpy dress she wore had men anticipating when they may get a glimpse of her "girls" who were barely hidden underneath the thin black material. Ichigo stood up and angrily walked over to the bar. Unlike his friends, Ichigo quickly recognized who the wild woman was.

A man placed his head on the counter trying to get a glimpse in between the woman's legs. Ichigo grabbed the man and forcefully pushed him away.

"Orihime..wha-what the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo reached for her, but was stopped from doing so. Another man within the crowd had grabbed his arm.

"Hey man let the girl have some fun!" The man shook his head to avoid getting his shiny black locks in his dark grey eyes. He looked like a modern day Casanova with his olive green shirt that was buttoned down a bit, showing a small portion of a tattoo that he had on his chest.

Ichigo pulled his arm out of the man's grasp and continued to reach for Orihime to get her away from the prying eyes of the perverts who surrounded her. Ichigo was shocked at Orihime's current behaviors. First the shower incident, and now she's here at a nightclub dancing wildly on the bar! He had no clue what was going on in her head, but wanted to believe that her current behavior was due to her being intoxicated.

"Orihime I'm taking you home." Ichigo grabbed her arm and brought her down from off of the bar. She pouted as her brown eyes became replaced with bright yellow ones for only a short second.

"I don't think she wants to leave." The man in the olive green shirt stepped in the way preventing Ichigo from walking any further.

"Hey is there a problem?" Renji eyed the crowd of men who slowly began to retreat in fear.

"Orihime!?" Rukia eyed the intoxicated girl as she slowly walked over towards her.

Orihime stood there surprised to see that Rukia was in the category of 'others' that Ichigo said were joining him. The soul reaper's short black hair shimmered against the flashing strobe lights as she made her way over.

"Orihime are you alright?" Rukia looked the girl up and down, not believing that she was standing here in such a skimpy dress; unaware of the approaching hand to her face.

Orihime's hand made contact with Rukia's face, leaving a large red mark upon the girl's left cheek. "You stay the fuck away from Ichigo!"

The soul reapers stood there in shock. The music changed intensity and became slow and steady as if it was trying to calm everyone down.

"Damn I want whatever she's had!" Rangiku laughed and made her way over towards the bar to order another round of drinks.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to take her home." Ichigo apologetically glanced at Rukia before heading out with Orihime.

* * *

><p>The walk home was one of dreadful silence. Ichigo was at a complete loss of words for what Orihime had done. Everything that she had done from the kiss up until now. He had hoped that allowing her to live with him would make whatever she may have been going through easier to deal with; but it seems to have only been making things worse.<p>

Orihime rested her head on Ichigo's shoulder as he carried her, acting as if she had fallen asleep. She smiled as a familiar presence made itself known.

"I fucking hate guys like you. Always ruining such a great time!" The man with the unbuttoned olive green shirt walked behind them, casually smoking a cigar.

Ichigo slowly turned around clearly annoyed at yet another encounter with the man.

"I don't want any trouble, so can you please go away." Ichigo stood there, his hands tightening their grip on Orihime.

"You've got something I want." The man pointed at Orihime. "She's too much of a woman for you kiddo!"

Ichigo looked around and spotted a small brown bench. He placed the orange haired sleeping beauty on it, and then went to face the bothersome man. He knew that avoiding an altercation with the man was inevitable.

"I won't let you get near her." Ichigo balled up his fists and stared the man down.

"Ha ha ha! You don't even know what the hell you're even dealing with!" The man walked closer towards Ichigo until he was only inches away. A cloud of smoke left his mouth only to land in Ichigo's face, sending Ichigo into a rage. His fists rose landing upon the man's face over and over. He didn't stop until the site of blood lined his knuckles.

The man fell to the ground spitting up blood as he laughed. "You won't be on her side for long! I shall aid her in the new world!"

Ichigo ignored the crazy man, and picked up Orihime from off of the bench. It was such an eventful day. He just wanted to get home and sleep, sleep all of today's events away.

The man watched as Ichigo walked off with the orange haired woman. He knew that this wouldn't be the last time he'd see her, especially since she had finally awakened. There was no mistaken those bright yellow eyes he'd seen at the club, even if only for a second.

"Everything is going as planned. She'll be ready soon just like you promised master Ulquiorra, if only you were here to see it!" The man brushed back his shiny black hair and looked at the moon whose light lit up the darkened night sky.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading &amp; reviewing! *smiles*<p>

Next chapter **"Big Brother"** coming soon!


End file.
